The Rain Thundered On
by fortunaflying
Summary: Aurora tries to convince Maleficent to stay overnight at the castle when it starts storming outside. Lots of fluffiness and some angst proceed to take place. Malora


**A/N: i just love writer's block, don't you?**

**this is a trashfic. i needed some malora in my life so here we go i wrote this piece of garbage and yeah let's all agree to move on, shall we? It's (loosely) based off of **_**Baby, It's Cold Outside**_ **by Frank Loesser, but it's not really a songfic.**

If she was being honest with herself, Maleficent had never seen a heavier storm in her life.

Of course, she would sooner stab herself with an iron spike than admit that out loud to Aurora.

They were in Aurora's chambers in the castle. The reason for this unlikely occurrence was quite straightforward: to say it plainly, they couldn't manage to get any privacy in the Moors.

For the past month or so, Maleficent had been becoming increasingly irritated with the plethora of Moorsland creatures and faeries that had taken to following their newly-crowned queen around everywhere she went, shadowing her every move. Of course, they were nothing more than a band of bumbling, simple-minded pixies and wallerbogs who likely couldn't possible conceive the notion of spying on Aurora and Maleficent even if they wanted to; however, as it happened to be, that was exactly what they did- albeit unintentionally.

It seemed to Maleficent that regardless of where she and Aurora sequestered themselves away, Aurora's posse of admirers and hopeful friends would find them and somehow manage to shatter the private, intimate feel that Maleficent had come to prefer when she was with her little beastie.

Even Aurora, the kind-hearted, ever-welcoming queen with a heart of gold, grew to dislike the presence of her little friends. On more than one occasion she had tried dropping polite hints for them to perhaps give the pair some time alone, for she was far too kind to tell them outright to leave, but to no avail. They continued to laugh and skip and dance around Aurora as merrily as ever.

They were so ignorant it was almost painful.

Finally, _finally,_ Aurora had hesitantly suggested that they spend some time in the castle. Maleficent's instinctual response had been to say no. The castle, although now devoid of iron, held many unpleasant (she would go so far as to say scarring) memories of the past. Eventually, however, her vexation over being constantly intruded on won out over her wariness of the castle. So she had reluctantly agreed, and they were now sitting side by side on Aurora's bed.

It had been early afternoon when they had left the Moors in favor of the towering stone walls where Aurora stayed when she wasn't with Maleficent and Diaval. Around sunset, the wind had begun picking up and a light drizzle was just starting to fall from gloomy, grey clouds.

To Maleficent's growing dismay, the misty drizzle had turned to a steady rainfall, which in turn had become a full-fledged downpour. The sky had darkened significantly considering that it wasn't all that long after the sun had sank below the horizon.

Neither of them could say with confidence how long ago that had been.

Aurora sighed contentedly and leaned back, her hands propped behind her and head tilted up to look at the ceiling. "I can't remember when we last had that much time to ourselves."

Maleficent reached out to brush a strand of hair from Aurora's face. "You're right."

Aurora smiled briefly before flopping onto her back. Her tone took on a sudden note of seriousness. "I don't want anyone to think I don't love my friends. I do. But...I don't know, sometimes I just wish they would let us have a moment or two of privacy."

Maleficent looked down at her beastie, then straight ahead in front of her. "Yes, they can be rather...exuberant," she said slowly.

Aurora let out a giggle. "It's okay, you can say it. They're rather clueless. And a bit bothersome at times." Sitting up, she rose from the bed and walked the short distance to the window. She touched her fingertips lightly to the cold glass. "I love it when it rains hard. The noise is so soothing," she breathed, gazing into the darkness as if there was something there that no one else could see.

Behind her, Maleficent stood from the bed and walked at her usual deliberate pace to stand next to the little queen. "It would probably be wise for me to begin the journey back to the Moors."

Aurora spun around, hands planted stubbornly on hips. "I told you, you are not flying back. Not in this weather, and not at night."

Maleficent bit back a groan. "Beastie, I've flown in storms before. I'll be fine."

Taking Maleficent's hand, the blond queen led the faerie back to her bed, playfully pushing her down and putting her hands on either side of her. "No," she declared in a childish voice. "You're staying here with me."

Scowling, Maleficent spread her wings, attempting to push Aurora off without hurting her. Aurora, grinning mischievously, climbed on top of Maleficent and sat on top of her, effectively trapping her protector underneath her. Huffing in exasperation, Maleficent put her arms around Aurora and rolled over, switching their positions. With a roll of her eyes, she was back on her feet and halfway to the door before Aurora had time to react.

Aurora laughed again, a bubbly, sweet sound which would normally bring a smile to Maleficent's face but now only served to irritate her further. She ran past the winged faerie to stand in front of the door.

Maleficent folded her wings and unfurled them again impatiently. "You _are_ aware," she deadpanned, "that I could use a number of means to brush you aside as if you were nothing, and you wouldn't be able to stop me."

Aurora covered her lips with her hand to muffle another giggle. She then schooled her expression, staring fiercely at Maleficent as if she were an enemy. "You could certainly try," she said in a low voice.

Maleficent shifted her weight nervously. The logical part of her knew that Aurora was only putting on an act. Even if she did try to overpower Maleficent with force, Aurora was nowhere near as strong as her faerie protector. Maleficent was faster, taller, and altogether had a huge physical advantage.

The rest of her seemed to have no intention of listening to this logical part.

"Aurora-" she tried, but was immediately cut off.

"You are staying here for the night. There's absolutely no way I'm letting you fly home in this storm" Still feigning sternness, Aurora took both of Maleficent's wrists in her hands and guided her back to the bed. Maleficent, for a reason she did not know, allowed herself to be led.

There were many thoughts that came to mind, but the worst was that she knew that Aurora had a valid point. The storm outside was one of the worst she had ever seen. If she endeavored to make the lengthy journey back to her rowan tree in the Moors, the best injury she could hope to suffer would be catching a cold. Among the worst would be losing a great deal of feathers or being blown off course and severely injured. Even for Maleficent, who had always been a strong flyer, the risk was too high.

Maleficent looked towards the window at the raging winds and pounding rain, then back to Aurora, who suddenly seemed to be all wide, pleading eyes and clasped hands.

"Godmother, please. I don't want you to get hurt," Aurora entreated, softer this time. Anyone could see that her concern was real. Guilt writhed in the pit of Maleficent's stomach.

She had almost completely worn down Maleficent's willpower and self-control. In part, she was sorely tempted to agree willingly to stay with Aurora in the castle. Only in the safety of her own mind could she admit that the idea of sharing Aurora's bed unnerved her for a multitude of reasons.

They had slept in Maleficent's nest together before, but this seemed different somehow.

More...intimate.

The other inhabitants of the castle- staff, guards, advisors, and visiting court dignitaries- made no secret of what they thought of Maleficent's presence in or around the castle walls as it was. What would they say of the faerie protector of the Moors sleeping with the queen?

Then again, when had she ever taken any interest in what they had to say?

_Sleeping with the queen. _She wanted to laugh out loud at how suggestive the words sounded together.

She sighed once more before standing up. Aurora gazed up at her questioningly, to which she responded by giving Aurora a sideways look. "Well, move over then," she said dryly.

Aurora's face lit up in an unhelpfully beautiful smile. She beamed at Maleficent, hurrying to move to the other side of the bed.

Maleficent stood stiffly by the bedside, watching Aurora extinguish the flame in the oil lamp and climb under the covers. Slipping her legs under the sheets, she turned to Maleficent expectantly, then patted the space beside her.

She decided to try one last time. "Diaval will probably be worried…" That was a weak argument, and they both knew it. He likely wouldn't even notice that they were gone, being as enamoured as he was with his mate and new chicks. If he did notice their absence and was truly concerned for them, he would fly straight to the castle. They had told him where they were going and he had been to the castle many times for one reason or another.

Aurora gave Maleficent a look that was almost chiding. "I don't think that will be a problem."

She pulled back the covers so that Maleficent could get in, but the faerie hesitated.

"What is it?" Aurora asked. Maleficent frowned. "My wings. I don't think I can let them hang off the side of the bed, and it would be difficult to sleep on top of them."

Aurora considered this for a moment. This was an issue she hadn't thought of. They couldn't sleep the way they did in Maleficent's nest, for it was much bigger than Aurora's bed, which was normally meant for one person. "Can you...fold them?" she asked uncertainly.

Maleficent grimaced. "They'll likely be sore by the morning. Still...I can't see another way-"

"Wait." Aurora cut her off. She gently pulled Maleficent onto the bed, motioning for her to lay her left wing down flat on the bed between them, which she did cautiously. Then, wrapping one hand tenderly around Maleficent's waist and the other behind her neck, the young queen pulled her close enough for her to feel the warmth radiating from Aurora's body.

Maleficent tensed purely on instinct. She was in no way familiar with this level of intimacy or closeness. The position they were in now required far too much physical contact for Maleficent to be comfortable, let alone fall asleep. Aurora's arms were around her, one of her wings was underneath them and the other was hovering awkwardly just above their interwoven bodies, her cheek was nearly touching Aurora's hair.

She was afraid to move, to breathe. She was paralyzed.

Her heart began racing faster and her chest felt unbearably tight. "Aurora," she whispered hoarsely. "This isn't going to work."

Instantly, Aurora released her, cheeks flushed pink, and retreated to her side of the bed. Maleficent recoiled in a similar fashion, moving to sit rigidly upright on the edge of the bed. Her pulse began returning to normal. She looked at the sheets, the ceiling, the walls- anything but meeting Aurora's gaze. When she finally felt composed enough to do so, she found that just looking at Aurora's face made her heart wrench. Her flawless features were raw with an expression of hurt mixed with sadness. Maleficent cursed silently as she struggled to find words to voice her thoughts.

To her surprise, Aurora spoke first. "I'm sorry," she murmured, hands wringing together. "I...forgot that you don't like to be touched."

She said nothing more.

The silence hurt more than words ever could have.

"Beastie, listen to me." Maleficent spoke softly and urgently. Her voice had a strange terseness to it, but not one that Aurora had ever heard before.

"It...It isn't that I don't want you to touch me," she said, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "But...the last person to touch me like _that_ was…" She trailed off, but she didn't have to finish.

"My father," Aurora guessed. Maleficent cringed at the mention of her former lover, then nodded.

Aurora dropped her head down to stare at her lap, fingering the neckline of her dress. Angry tears pooled in her bright violet eyes and blurred her vision. Was it not enough that her father had essentially taken away her chance at having a normal upbringing for a princess? Was it not enough that he had plunged the kingdom that was to one day be hers into near-irreversible paranoia and tyranny?

_Evidently not_, she thought to herself bitterly. Seeing as how he had also taken the time to steal Maleficent's wings from her, scarring her permanently- inside and out.

Her wings.

Her happiness. Her freedom.

Maleficent didn't deserve to have to be reminded of the terrible things her father had done every time she looked at Aurora.

"Aurora, please- I'm sorry..." Aurora looked up, startled. Maleficent was leaning forward, lips parted as if she wanted to continue but couldn't bring herself to. "I'm sorry," she said again.

Aurora hurried to wipe away the single tear that had rolled down her cheek. "No, it isn't you. I mean, I'm just- so angry at my father. He did such horrible things to you…" she whispered as more tears slipped from her eyes. "I hate seeing how it still affects you, even now."

Maleficent blinked, once again unable to speak. Aurora was truly the most selfless queen there had ever been. Maleficent knew that she would be utterly incapable of even beginning to understand how much kindness and goodness Aurora possessed in her soul. The fact that she would be moved to tears seeing how one man's actions were still impacting Maleficent was difficult to comprehend.

She could not speak, so she didn't. Instead, she opened her arms- somewhat hesitantly- and gave Aurora the warmest smile she could manage. Aurora took the hint and gratefully crawled into Maleficent's reassuring embrace. It wasn't long before Maleficent heard the familiar sounds of Aurora's light breathing indicating that she was asleep.

The tiniest of smiles graced Maleficent's lips. Carefully, she shifted so Aurora was leaning into her, then laid down with Aurora nestled in her arms. Moving her head back to gaze lovingly at Aurora's sleeping form, Maleficent felt her own eyelids growing heavy.

The rain thundered on.

The rest of the world went about its business.

Nobody, not a single soul, was paying attention to the two of them. The petite blond human queen and the tall horned faerie.

For this reason and this reason alone, she told herself, she bent down and kissed Aurora tenderly on the cheek, and was wholly unprepared for the bubble of happiness and overwhelming _love_ that burst inside her.


End file.
